The secret crush
by DiannaIDK
Summary: Una chica dramática. Un extraño acosador. Dos desconocidos que se conocen. Un error que los separó. AU- OOC. OS.


The Secret Crush

**Summary: Una chica dramática. Un extraño acosador. Dos desconocidos que se conocen. Un error que los separó.**

** AU- OOC.**

**Tessa&Will**

**By: Diana Flores**

**DianaIDK (Fanfiction)**

Llamé por séptima vez al celular de Jessamine para _de nuevo_ escuchar su irritante buzón de voz

"_Estás llamándome, pero ¿adivina qué? No tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para contestar. Deja de molestar, ¿Ok?" _

Suspiré frustrada por su negativa a cambiar su buzón; según ella era una buena forma de decirle a mi pequeño hermano Nathaniel que la dejara de acosar pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Holaaa aquí alguien necesita a su amiga.

Comienzo a caminar en círculos justo a la entrada del cine mitad esperando que ella llegara- mitad esperando que no lo hiciera. Y es que ¿Qué clase de amiga te habla a las 4 de la madrugada para "argumentar" (o más bien chantajear) para que la acompañe al cine con un par de amigos, para después dejarte plantada? Casi puedo escuchar de nuevo su Gran Discurso con el que finalmente había logrado convencerme…

_**Flashback**_

—_No Tessa, no te preocupes cariño… Yo te amo recuérdalo._

_Sus labios rozando los míos, nuestros cuerpos a nada de distancia, finalmente después de haber luchado por nuestro amor contra viento y marea; nada podría detenernos._

_ ._

_Aturdida retiro dolorosamente mi mirada de esas hermosas esmeraldas para buscar ese impertinente ruido. Busco a mí alrededor, sin ningún éxito. El lago sigue igual de hermoso y solitario como hace apenas 10 minutos cuando llegamos._

_Niego irritada con mi propia imaginación y vuelvo mi vista a semejante hombre. Él mira mis labios como un hombre vería el agua en pleno desierto, como si quisiera beber de ellos. _

_Anhelo ese roce, lo anhelo tanto que duele. Decido ser valiente y dar el paso yo a falta de voluntarios. Me acerco lentamente a sus apetecible labios, tal vez demasiado llenos para un chico pero que en el lucían como el pecado._

_Tres centímetros…_

_Me toma de la cintura para apegarme más a él –como si fuera huir, pensé-._

_Dos centímetros…_

_Nuestras narices se rozan y me estremezco de anticipación._

_Un centímetro…_

_Ring. Ring._

_Y todo se volvió negro. De nuevo._

_Ring. Ring._

_Abro mis ojos y gimo frustrada. ¿Frustrada? No. ¡Estaba furiosa! Era la tercera vez que soñaba con ese actor. Y cuando finalmente ¡EL IBA A BESARME! Mi estúpido celular tenía que arruinarlo. Oh, donde me enterara quién me alejo de esas brillante esmeraldas…_

_Busco sobre el buró donde todas las noches dejo mi celular, aun la oscuridad y sin la más mínima intención de cambiar eso. _

_Mientras siguiera oscuro, mis ojos no querrían despertarse ¿no?_

_Tomo el teléfono desesperada por volver a ese lago y reviso mis llamadas perdidas._

_Jess. Jess. Jess. Oh y de nuevo Jess._

_Me debato internamente entre si llamar o no hacerlo. No puede ser una emergencia, o al menos no una real. Para ella "emergencia" significa: Hay una cucaracha en mi baño, ven y mátala. Pero siempre existe esa pequeña posibilidad de que si lo sea… _

_¿Qué tal que ella fue asaltada? Ruedo mis ojos ante mi estupidez ¿Cómo tendría su teléfono en ese caso?_

_Pero, ¿qué tal que está embarazada? Y ella sola, a mitad de la noche, totalmente asustada ante el cambio radical que está a punto de tener su vida._

_Antes de que pueda pensar algo aún más terrible, mi dedo ya está presionando el botón de llamar. _

_Un tono. Dos tonos. _

_Me quedo sorda._

—_¡Tessa! —ruedo los ojos por mi vano intento de alejar el teléfono de mi oreja— ¡Amiga! ¡Te tengo un notición!_

—_¿Ese notición vale el hecho de que hayas alejado a tu amiga de su futuro marido?_

—_¡Oh por dios! — casi la veía golpeándose la frente con su mano derecha, esa manía suya cuando se sentía avergonzada— ¡Lo siento cariño! Es que tu ayer, y luego yo... ¡lo siento!_

—_Solo bromeaba Jess —o algo así digo para mis adentros._

—_Oh, con eso no se juega Tess. No después de lo que pasó con él. _

—_Se llama Jem, y te aseguro que no me voy a desmoronar porque lo nombres._

—_Yo solo —la escucho suspirar—, ya sabes a veces creo que crees que no me importas pero no es así. Tú eres mi única amiga. La única que sabe mi secreto. Eres como mi hermana. Y aunque yo no soy de las que dan demostraciones cariñosas me gustaría demostrarte cuanto te quiero._

—_Awws, ¿este es el momento en el que me confiesas que siempre has estado enamorada de mí?_

—_Idiota._

—_Lo siento, no pude resistirlo Jessie. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es ese famoso notición?_

—_Hmm, lo siento lo había olvidado. Bueno.., ¿recuerdas al rubio ese de la heladería del otro día? _

—_Ajá_

—_Pues, hace un rato me lo encontré en un bar y dijo: "'¿Dónde está tu linda amiga morena?" y yo dije: "En su casa, creo" bueno, no vi por qué mentir; entonces el contestó "¿Segura que no está con su novio? Ella es muy bonita y…". Y justo ahí nos interrumpió un chico –bastante chico, si me lo preguntas- y él se alejó. Pero, cuándo justo iba de salida él dijo: Dile a ojos azules que nos vemos a las 6:00 pm en el cine para ver una peli para después ir a cenar ¿si? Los cuatro. Llevaré a un amigo. Me puse a saltar como una posesa a media calle y comencé a llamarte, pero no contestabas; así que seguí insistiendo. Justo ahora voy entrando en mi apartamento. OK, fin del reporte, mi comandante._

—_¡Ya lo habíamos hablado! ¡Nada de arreglar citas para Tessa!_

—_¡Pero yo no lo arreglé! El simplemente llegó y me avisó que mañana tendríamos una cita doble. _

—_Me niego a ir._

—_Tienes. Que. Ir._

—_Nop —hago un puchero aunque ella no me puede ver._

—_Sip, ¿y sabes por qué? —suelto un suspiro, viendo venir mi inevitable "si"— porque yo te eh soportado todo el mes con tus "oh jess lo extraño, lo extraño tanto" y tus "el solía…" ¿Y sabes qué? Me cansé de verte así. Necesitas salir de tu propia prisión y si para eso tengo que ir y arrastrarte hasta el jodido cine. Lo haré. _

_No respondo. ¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Estás exagerando? Sé que tiene razón._

—_Tessa —su voz es amenazante, el tipo de voz que le suele dar a Nate._

—_No sé para qué me molesto en contradecirte, siempre termino perdiendo._

_Su cantarina risa burbujea al otro lado de la línea. —Es cierto. Nos vemos mañana, te mando un texto con los datos y con lo que debes ponerte._

—_Puedo vestirm-_

—_Nos vemos cariño._

_Y así mi "mejor" amiga me dejó colgada a las 4 de la madrugada, después de destruir mis sueños. _

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos desde el momento en que pisé el estacionamiento del cine y aún no había señal de esos calientes chicos (palabras de Jess, por supuesto) y mi terrible psicóloga. Toda la mañana había estado sumamente nerviosa ante la idea de volver a salir, es más estaba aterrada.

Durante todo el verano solía quedarme sola en mi departamento "meditando" y "cerrando el círculo" —aquí entre nos, la única razón por la que mis amigas me permitían quedarme en casa— y después de pasar mi etapa de ¡Oh Mierda Ahora Que Va A Ser de Mi! Conseguí sacar mis conclusiones las cuáles enlisto acá:

1.- Tengo miedo de olvidar a Jem.

2.- Tengo miedo a enamorarme.

3.- Tengo miedo de olvidar a Jem.

Deprimente lo sé. Deben de creer que soy una de esas locas novias dependientes que no tienen una vida y comienzan con sus instintos suicidas cuando sus novios terminan con ella ¿no?

Pues no. Yo no soy así, o al menos no en ese sentido; tengo muchísimo miedo de olvidar a Jem porque después de tres años de relación no puedo imaginar estar con alguien románticamente que él.

¿Qué quién es el famoso Jem?

Bueno, es un chico precioso, y quiero aclarar no me refiero a su físico. El es más que solo un cuerpo, un rostro, o una sonrisa. El es/era mi todo.

Lo conocí porque era el amigo, del amigo del amigo, de un amigo. Nos encontramos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leo (un chico con el que no eh hablado por más de 6 años), yo quería una bebida y el quería una bebida; pero oh problema cuando notamos solo había un vaso, intentaré recrear la conversación:

ChicoBonito: ¿Sabes? Realmente tengo sed.

Yo: ¿Sabes? Estamos a mitad de agosto.

ChicoBonito: ¿Sabes? Creo que eres muy lista

Yo: ¿Sabes? Aunque me alagues no te dejaré beberte mi limonada.

ChicoBonito: ¿Sabes? Creo que esto es estúpido.

Yo: ¿Sabes? Me parece que me dijiste estúpida.

ChicoBonito: No, no quería decir eso… yo solo creo que solo deberíamos beber del mismo vaso.

Yo: Pues, yo creo que solo buscas una excusa para que compartamos babas.

ChicoBonito: Si realmente quisiera tus babas iría a tu casa a media noche para saludar a tu almohada.

Yo: Me agradas.

ChicoBonito: Tú también. Entonces… ¿Te importaría compartir tus babas conmigo?

Aún mi corazón se acelera cuando recuerdo ese momento. Es como un acto reflejo al solo escuchar su nombre. Nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos a los doce años y a los dieciséis nos volvimos novios, y justo hace dos meses (recién cumplíamos tres años) él se mudó a Shanghai por problemas familiares, decidimos terminar —por si tienen dudas, si, yo también lo decidí—, creímos que sería lo mejor para ambos pues no creemos en las relaciones a distancia pero dos meses después aun duele.

Sé que debo superarlo.

Sé que en la vida el que no arriesga no gana, pero ¿qué tal si no hay un premio para mí?

Niego como una posesa y observo a mi alrededor, para encontrarme con que varias personas me están viendo, me eh de ver como una loca mirando a la nada, totalmente perdida en mi mundo.

Me armo de valor y me dirijo a la casilla para comprar un boleto para la siguiente función sin importar cuál sea. Me veré patética entrando sola pero tan solo con entrar al cine sé que me sentiré más liberada.

—Bienvenida a Odeón Leiceste ¿puedo ayudarle?

—Quiero 1 boleto para la siguiente función, por favor.

—¿Solo uno? —me sonrojo por su tono, casi puedo escuchar sus pensamientos de lástima, solo atino a asentir— Bien… aquí tiene su boleto señorita para la siguiente función de Amor de Verano en la sala 9 a las 7:10 pm, que la disfrute.

Joder, es obvio que alguien allá arriba me odia ¿amor de verano, huh? ¿no pudo ser algo más cruel como "Cuando todo termina" o algo?

Sigo mi camino hacia las salas, ya que solo faltan 15 minutos para que inicie la función. Entro en la sala 9 y voy directa hacía la última fila de asientos que afortunadamente está totalmente vacía como toda la sala. Saco mi Iphone y comienzo a juguetear con él.

El sonido chirriante del asiento a mi lado, me saca del mundo de CandyCrush y me trae a mí no colorida realidad. Confundida volteo a ver quién osa interrumpirme y me topo con un par de brillante ojos azúles o debería decir, unos ojos brillantes detrás de unos gigantescos lentes. Retiro la mirada al notar que quizá lo miré por más tiempo de lo debido.

Se me hace un poco extraño el que se haya sentado justo a mi lado cuando los asientos de la última están libres en su mayoría, pero decido pasarlo por alto.

Comienzan los tontos comerciales seguidos de tráilers de próximos estrenos ¿Por qué tanto rollo para ver una tonta película?

Siento una acelerada respiración en mi cabello, puedo sentir los ojos de mi "vecino" en mi rostro y me sonrojo un poco sin poder evitarlo. Una chica siempre debe aceptar los cumplidos aunque sean de los silenciosos como una simple mirada.

Intento centrar por completo mi atención en la película y puaj, me arrepiento tan solo unos minutos después. La película era un horrible cliché, el típico: En el verano me enamoré de un chico malo y mi familia nos quiere separar.

Ew.

Hay ojos en mi rostro, lo sé.

Debo aceptarlo esto comienza asustarme un poco ¿y si este chico es algún tipo de acosador? Suelto un bufido, eso realmente haría de mi verano el mejor de todos.

Me inclino un poco hacia el lado contrario a él, esperando que se de cuenta cuán incomoda me está haciendo sentir pero ocurre justo lo contrario y él se recarga en mí, acercándose a mi rostro como si lo estuviera estudiando completamente fascinado.

En la pantalla los protagonistas comienzan a besarse y escucho una especie de suspiro anhelante que me pone nerviosa ¿no esperará que lo besé, cierto? Tal vez esté un poco desesperada pero jamás me rebajaría a besuquearme en la oscuridad del cine con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

Toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomoda detrás de mí oreja suavemente como una delicada caricia, me estremezco por la sensación y escucho salir de sus labios una risita.

Oh, mierda. Realmente estoy teniendo una sesión de arrumacos con un desconocido.

¿Qué este chico no sabe que antes de acariciar a una chica por lo menos debe pedir una cita?

¿Qué yo no sé que no debo dejar que un chico que no conozco se tome tantas confiancitas?

Parece que no.

Su mano acaricia mi muñeca en un ademán tranquilizador. ¿Tranquilizador? ¿Por qué rayos me quiere tranquilizar?

Comienzo a levantarme pero su agarre en mi muñeca se vuelve más fuerte, jalo mi brazo y el me suelta, puedo ver sus nerviosos ojos atreves de sus lentes. Apenas le doy tiempo para abrir la boca y salgo disparada de la sala en busca de ayuda, de un lugar seguro, simplemente en busca de un momento a solas conmigo misma.

Las puertas de la sala por supuesto están cerradas pero con un simple empujón me libero de toda esa oscuridad que me rodea, llegando a un largo pasillo en donde se exhiben los próximos estrenos.

—Tessa

Escucho que una suave voz me llama a lo lejos ¿cómo diablos sabe mi nombre? Asustada, comienzo a caminar-correr por el largo pasillo en dirección contraria a la salida ¿por qué tomé el lado contrario a la salida? Exasperada conmigo misma busco algún lugar en donde esconderme del acosador por unos minutos.

Al final del pasillo hay una puerta sencilla con uno de esos letreros de "Solo Personal Autorizado", doy gracias internamente a las caricaturas (Scooby Doo) que de pequeña me enseñaron que tras ese tipo de anuncios solo hay un sitio seguro. Me acerco aun medio corriendo, puedo sentir sus pasos a lo lejos, sé que me está viendo y sabe cuál es mi plan, pero eso no significa que no vaya a funcionar, simplemente me encerraré hasta que se canse y se valla. La puerta se abre con tan solo un giro de mi muñeca y me introduzco ahí sin pensarlo dos veces.

El espacio es pequeño y está lleno de limpiadores, escobas y trapeadores afortunadamente limpios; me acomodo como puedo entre todas esa cosas y pongo el seguro a la puerta por dentro esperando que esto lo detenga y por supuesto como este no es mi día, no funcionó…

—Tessa

Me estremezco al escuchar como su voz acaricia cada letra, la delicadeza con que la pronuncia.

—Tessa, lo siento. Lamento haberte asustado, pero por favor abre la puerta.

Muevo mi cabeza negando como si el pudiera verme, dudando de mi voz. ¿Si realmente es un acosador como su voz puede ser tan dulce?

—Por favor, responde.

—¿Qué q-quieres de m-mi?

—¿Tartamudeando, Tessie? Creí que ese era mi papel…

—¿Q-quién eres? —trato de controlar mi voz, sin mucho éxito.

—¿No me recuerdas? Me siento un poco herido…

—¿T-te conozco? —¿lo conozco?

—Por supuesto que me conoces.

—¿Co-como sé que no me estas mintiendo?

—Pregúntame algo.

—¿Qué tipo de algo?

—Lo que quieras, lo sé todo.

¿Qué clase de chico es este? ¿Alguno con complejo de Dios?

—¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de pi?

Una rica risa se escucha tras la puerta.

—Nunca se me dieron realmente las matemáticas.

—Dijiste lo que sea…

—Si, bueno creí que a estas alturas por lo menos tendrías una lista de posibles personas.

—Tu nombre —intento que mi voz suene demandante.

—Will

Suelto un gritito de sorpresa ¿Will? ¿El mismo Will? ¿Will, el hijo del preofesor? ¿el pequeño Will al que yo protegía de los bullys?

—¿W-Will?

—¿Me recuerdas? —esperanza embarga su voz.

—No. Háblame de ese Will que dices ser.

—De acuerdo. Yo solía ser abusado y golpeado por los demás niños cuando íbamos al kínder, y bueno… t- tú me protegías de ellos. Solíamos ir a la casa del otro a jugar por horas. Nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Y…

¡¿Y qué?!

—Y bueno, eso.

—C-creo que te recuerdo.

—¡Qué alegría! —el sarcasmo es palpable.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—¿Cuánto tiempo después lo notaste, Tess? —esperen, ¿él está acusándome? ¿Él a mí? ¿El "amigo" que me dejó de la nada sin ninguna explicación?

Ni siquiera pienso y ya estoy abriendo la puerta para toparme de frente con su rostro, aún lleva puesta la ridículas gafas pero ahora si puedo estudiar su atuendo. ¿Cómo cambió tanto? ¿Dónde está mi dulce niño? El chico que veo ante mi es todo lo contrario a lo que yo recodaba de él: alto, hombros anchos, musculoso, con pómulos altos, pestañas largas, labios carnosos. Luce irresistible con un par de jeans, una sencilla playera negra pegada a su bien formado pecho y una chaqueta de piel color beige, solo hace falta unas raybans para estar frente a una estrella de cine.

Una pequeña sustitución de gafas y sería mi perdición.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien te lo tuvo que decir?

—¡Como se te ocurre! —me entrecierra su ojos y yo le enarco una ceja retándolo. ¿me está acusando de mala amiga? Podré ser dramática y cursi, pero nunca mala amiga.

—¿Así que la que tiene que "disculparse" soy yo? ¡Después de que tú te fuiste sin ninguna explicación y destrozaste mi pequeño corazón! En un momento tenía a mi mejor amigo y después ¡zas! Él se había ido para no volver.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste?

¿La última vez? Teníamos once años y estábamos en una fiesta él estaba nervioso por algo y yo... me ofrecí a ir por una bebida.

—Mierda.

—¿Una linda fiesta, no?

—Will yo…

—¡Los vi! Los vi y vi ese brillo en tus ojos del que tanto hablaban los adultos.

—¿Creíste que me había enamorado de él?

—Niégamelo.

—¿Por eso te fuiste? ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que eh escuchado!

—¡Pues a mi pequeño corazón no le pareció estúpido!

—¡Deja de gritarme!

—¡Tú deja de gritarme!

—Disculpen ¿hay algún problema? —Un señor bigotón se acerca a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos— Hemos recibido quejas por un alboroto fuera de las salas ¿Serían tan ambles de desalojar? De lo contrario me veré con la pena de llamar a seguridad.

—No se preocupe señor, yo ya me iba. —responde un Will ahora civilizado

—Pero claro que nos vamos —Le sonrió dulcemente al señor— lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido. Vamos.

Jalo del brazo de Will dirigiéndolo a la zona de restaurantes de la plaza.

—Tomaremos un café como personas normales y me explicarás por qué te fuíste sin decir adiós William —al no recibir una confirmación de su parte volteo hacia atrás para ver su ceño fruncido.

—No creo que estés peguntando —me sonrío con ironía.

—Tienes razón, no lo hago.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de un pequeño café y quedamos en un incómodo silencio esperando que el otro comience. Hay tanto que quiero decir, preguntar y acusar pero solo dejo salir en un suave susurro:

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me puse celoso, eso pasó.

—¿Celoso?

—Si, justo ese día había preparado todo para pedirte que fueras mi novia… y tú te fuíste. Era muy tonto y estaba herido, se me hizo fácil huir.

¿Él se había ido por mí? ¿Me dejó sola por celos?

—Te odio. —es lo único que atino a decir, una oleada de furia crece en mi al solo recordar el dolor que su partida me causó a mi pequeño corazón.

—Yo te odio. —y como si tratara de afirmar sus palabras cerró sus manos en puños.

—¿Con qué derecho vienes a decirme eso? ¡Fuiste tú el que me abandono!

—¡Si, lo sé! ¡Te dejé! ¿Y sabes por qué te odio? Porque durante casi siete años no te eh podido sacar de mi corazón.

Él me amaba. Él me amaba y nunca me olvidó.

—¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste?

El se encoje de hombros ruborizado restándole importancia.

—Esperaba el momento adecuado, y nunca llegó.

—Nunca lo buscaste —acusé.

—Oh créeme, lo hice.

—Entonces... ¿te fuíste solo por qué conocí a Jem?

Niega con una estúpida sonrisa que muero por sacar de su rostro.

—No, en realidad solo... fue el detonante. Mi viaje ya estaba planeado, esa noche te lo iba a decir todo. Que estaba enamorado de ti, que tenía que irme por un tiempo y que mi más grande deseo era que esperaras por mí.

—Yo-

—Déjame terminar. Cuando te vi con Jem y vi tus ojos, la forma en que lo mirabas… lo supe, te enamorarías de él, se harían novios y posiblemente se casarían y tendrían muchos bebés.

—¿Bebés?

—Siempre eh tenido una gran imaginación. Bueno, como decía, me di cuenta de que yo sobraría en la ecuación y que mi estúpida idea de que esperaras no era más que eso. Una estúpida idea.

—No es una idea estúpida idea. No lo era entonces y no lo es ahora. Shh no interrumpas, es mi turno. Si, amé a Jem y creo que aún lo amo a sido una de las personas más importantes en mi vida desde entonces. Pero… ¿realmente crees que te olvidé? Nunca lo eh hecho. Te amaba Will, tal vez no como pareja pero si como mi amigo y siempre has tenido un lugar en mi corazón ¿o es que olvidaste esa promesa que hiciste cuando cumplí ocho y estaba triste por la muerte de papá? Yo no. Y ahora te odio por ser tan estúpido al pensar que te olvidaría y te dejaría de lado.

—Wow.

—¿Solo wow?

—No sé qué decir.

—No hace falta que digas algo. Me alegra verte de nuevo Will.

Me levanto de mi asiento bruscamente tratando de huir. Tal parece que es lo único que sé hacer. No sé enfrentarme a absolutamente nada y busco la salida fácil.

¿Algún día eso cambiará? Espero que si.

Will toma mi muñeca y deja un dulce beso en el dorso de mi mano.

—No me alejaré de ti dos veces. Ya aprendí la lección.

—¿Cuál es esa lección?

—No pensar, solo actuar.

Sus labios están sobre los míos en un parpadeo, y yo suelto un jadeo de sorpresa. Siento sus manos en mi cintura, nuestros labios apenas rozándose, busco donde colocar mis manos y me decido por algo que eh querido hacer desde que lo vi, paso mis dedos por su suave cabello. Su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo gustosa se lo concedo.

Puedo escuchar silbidos de espectadores pero apenas soy consciente de ello.

Nos unimos en una deliciosa y sensual danza e intento demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiero, lo mucho que desearía amarlo y por supuesto lo dispuesta que estoy a intentar algo con él. A retomar lo que hace tantos años comenzó a suceder y a cumplir esa promesa entre nosotros.

Separamos nuestros labios y nos abrazamos fuertemente, no queriendo separarnos por ningún motivo.

¿Cómo dejar de querer a tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo dejar de querer a la persona que te robó tu primer beso?

Tal vez aun amé a Jem, pero eso no cambiará en algún tiempo, y tal vez nunca lo haga. El siempre será un lindo recuerdo de mi adolescencia.

Ahora estoy lista para comenzar a reconstruir una historia con Will, una historia que fue interrumpida por un error.

Todo pasa por algo ¿no?

—Will —le hablo al oído— ¿por qué rayos me estabas acosando?


End file.
